1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved structure of headphones with a multichannel guiding mechanism, and more particularly, to headphones having different channel speakers positioned within each of earphones and separate sound-guiding chambers for receiving the different channel speakers. In taking the acoustics into account, the separate sound chambers are installed within the earphones according to characteristics of the sound effect of different channel speakers. Accordingly, a clear positioning of the acoustic field is achieved by different installation position of the speakers within the earphones. In addition, the interference of sound waves is avoided and the reproduction of original sound is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multichannel or 5.1-channel output enables the listeners to enjoy a high quality of sound. However, the original sound can't be reproduced by the conventional headphones. Thus, when they wear the headphones, the sound quality of multichannel or 5.1-channel output must be deteriorated to some extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,885 teaches a “4-channel headphones” that a combination of a front, a middle, and a rear speakers is fitted in the earphones. However, these three speakers don't have their own sound chambers (or sound tubes), thereby resulting in mixture of different channel sounds. Thus, an expected surround sound quality can't be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,644 teaches an “earphone (surround sound) speaker” having two speakers with their own sound chambers. However, they are partitioned only by a chamber wall. In comparison to the three speakers of U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,885 that are not completely separated, the configuration disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,644 has a better separating effect and, therefore, a better sound reproduction effect. Nevertheless, it still leaves something to be desired with respect to the multichannel or 5.1-channel reproduction of original sound since each channel speaker has its own characteristics and the only partition for them is just not sufficient. In order to reach the multichannel or 5.1-channel reproduction of original sound, the design of the sound chamber must be adapted to the characteristics of the respective channel speaker. For example, the front main channel speaker has to be larger than others. Moreover, its middle section belongs to the treble area while the periphery of the treble area belongs to the bass area. The inventor of the invention found that the treble and the bass are easily mixed and, thereby resulting in a worse sound quality when the treble and the bass are not properly separated.